Radically
by Sarah Evans
Summary: Despues de la terrible catastrofe, todos han tenido que adaptarse, en especial si eres una Parkinson viviendo con los Weasley. sobrevivir y aprender de una familia de verdad
1. Radicalmente

_"Toda mi vida estaba pasando ante mis ojos, parecía una película muggle que estaba ansiosa de salir de mi mente, una interminable vida de superficialidades, y relaciones bacías. Siempre fue así. Solo tengo diecisiete años y estoy segura que todos dirían que apenas comienzo a vivir, pero la gente "como yo" sabe que nuestra muerte esta escrita mucho antes de nacer"_

**flashback**

Se escuchaba claramente la lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza el techo y los cristales de la pequeña habitación del Caldero Chorreante, el clima cada ves estaba peor y no se veía cuando cambiaria.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó un hombre bajito con su escaso cabello de un color rojizo, y una túnica gastada se podía apreciar fácilmente pues estaba zurcida un par de veces. -¿saben que hora es? Molly se pone muy nerviosa cuando me llaman de emergencia-

-al parecer ya-sabes-quien se entero de lo de Parkinson, atacaron su casa esta noche- contesto otro hombre, su túnica estaba mas raída y vieja, y parecía muy cansado.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Lo sentimos Arthur, pero llegamos demasiado tarde- esta ves fue una mujer la que contesto, tenia el cabello violeta oscuro, y se veía muy fatigada, aunque un poco menos que los otros dos.

-¿entonces Parkinson esta...?- los otros dos solo asintieron.

En ese momento fue que se percato de la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en una esquina, arropada con una manta, tenia la vista perdía y parecía no percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor o más bien no le interesaba. A su lado se encontraba una elfina domestica, que acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza y le susurraba algo al oído, pero la muchacha solo parecía ignorarla.

-Es su hija, la encontramos desmayada en una de las habitaciones, no tiene a donde ir por lo que nos dijo la elfina no tiene familiares en Inglaterra-

-¿y su madre?-

-la señora Parkinson esta en San Mungo-

-ya veo¿no piensan dejarla aquí verdad?- los otros dos se miraron confundidos –Mm. creo que estará mejor en la madriguera-

-estas seguro Arthur, pero...-

-claro, además donde caben nueve caben diez-

**Flashbackend**

_"así empezó, todo había cambiado radicalmente, apenas hace unos días me encontraba en Hogwarts preocupándome solo de las tareas, y porque no como siempre también preocupándome por él, todo el curso estuvo actuando raro, ya sabia porque pero lo que no comprendía era porque razón no confiaba en mi, si yo mas que nadie estaría a su lado siempre, sin esperar nada a cambio, yo le quería¿pero por que me engaño? Aun lo quiero, lo quiero mas que todo en este mundo, y no me importaría perder la vida con tal de volver a verlo."_


	2. En la madriguera

"_¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Todo por un error de mi queridísimo padre, si, me pregunto ¿por que se les hace tan fácil elegir ese camino? Claro porque les prometen todo, pero ¿acaso no han escuchado que en este mundo nada es gratis? Y no me refiero solo al dinero. A mi padre se le hizo fácil, unirse al lado oscuro y arrastrarnos a mi y a mi madre con el, y por alguna razón decidieron borrarlo del mapa"_

-no te preocupes querida, ya pronto llegaremos a la madriguera y podrás acomodarte en un lugar caliente, y espera a probar los deliciosos panecillos de Molly son los mejores-

Arthur Weasley uno de los hombres mas amables y sencillos del mundo mágico, sabia que tal vez se metería en un problema con su familia, pero tampoco podía dejar a esa jovencita abandonada, pues de alguna forma se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre, pues habían convencido a Malcom Parkinson de ser espía para la orden del Fénix a cambio de protección, algo que no habían podido cumplir, ahora estaba muerto, su esposa en San Mungo en estado vegetal, y su hija en la deriva con solo una elfina domestica y una buena cantidad en Gringgots pero al final de cuantas sola.

-la madriguera no es que digamos que es una mansión, pero créeme no estarás mejor en cualquier otro lugar-

La chica seguía sin interesarse, por mas que el señor Weasley trataba de hacer conversación seguía inversa en sus pensamientos, iba sentada en el asiento trasero de un automóvil (que los Weasley habían adquirido para algunas necesidades) la lluvia aun no había cesado y golpeaba fuertemente contra el parabrisas.

-en nombre de la familia Parkinson le agradezco su amable ayuda señor- dijo la elfina que estaba sentada a un lado de la muchacha

-no hay nada que agradecer, mmm…-

-Eve, ese es mi nombre señor, y ella es la señorita Pansy Parkinson, soy su elfina personal señor, y le agradecería que me dejara continuar a su lado señor, are cualquier cosa por usted y por su familia-

-si creo que es lo mejor- no sabia porque pero le agradaba esa elfina, y parecía que apreciaba mucho a la muchacha. –bien aquí estamos, bienvenidas a la madriguera-

- - -

"_hoy se cumple una semana, desde que estoy en la casa de los Weasley, como te da sorpresas la vida ¿no? Quien iba a decirlo, yo que desde siempre dije que nunca terminaría así, y eh tenido la semana más… bueno no tengo palabras para describirla, pero es como una nueva aventura a sido difícil demasiado pero tengo que lograr adaptarme. Molly ah dicho que tendré que quedarme en su casa hasta que inicie Hogwarts y después que termine el curso podré decidir que hacer con mi vida"_

**Flash back**

-ya estoy aquí Molly-

En la cocina se encontraban sentadas la señora Weasley y Ginny, parecían muy preocupadas

-Arthur, me tenias preocupada ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo la señora Weasley casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-lo siento Molly luego te explico, ella es Pansy Parkinson y Eve- dijo señalando a la muchacha y a su elfina –Se quedaran con nosotros un tiempo-

-¿de que estas hablando papá?- pregunto Ginny mirando a Pansy incrédula

-Arthur tenemos que hablar- la señora Weasley estaba igual de sorprendida que su hija y no era para menos.

-si lo se querida, Ginny, Pansy se quedara contigo en tu habitación ¿podrías ayudarla a acomodarse?- Ginny no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a su padre aun mas sorprendida eso si que era lo mas extraño que nunca le había pasado.

Aunque era mas extraño ver a Pansy Parkinson en ese estado, se veía tan ida parecía un maniquí que ya nada le importaba nunca pensó ver a aquella chica berrinchuda y gritona así.

Y para Pansy no era nada fácil, estaba desecha y la verdad no tenia ganas de vivir, pero si algo tenia es que Pansy Parkinson no era débil, tal ves eso aparentaba, aquella chica empalagosa y consentida que siempre andaba atrás de Draco Malfoy y se burlaba de los sangre sucia y pobretones, bueno uno tiene derecho a cometer tonterías, pero siempre hay cosas que te hacen madurar, y a ver las cosas que realmente son importantes aunque solo lo sean para ti. Es por eso, que nunca la verían derrotada, las cosas habían cambiado pero estaba viva y eso es lo que importaba.

-ven Parkinson mi habitación esta por acá- Ginny le hizo a Pansy un ademán para que la siguiera por las escaleras, y por primera ves Pansy la miro, su mirada era muy diferente a todas aquellas veces que la había mirado era una mirada, neutra pero con algo de agradecimiento, Pansy la siguió.

El señor Weasley le explico todo a su esposa, y las razones por las que no podían dejar sola a Pansy, la señora Molly estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo, era difícil pero esa niña los necesitaba.

---

El cuarto de Ginny era pequeño pero acogedor tenia una cama grande, un escritorio con libros y pergaminos amontonados un pequeño ropero y un tocador en una esquina, y se notaba que la chica no era muy dada a la limpieza pues había cosas por todos lados.

-no es un gran cuarto, pero espero que estés cómoda aquí- Pansy no dijo nada y solo se sentó en la cama –disculpa que este tan desordenado, aquí puedes guardar tu ropa- dijo haciendo un espacio en el ropero-

-gracias- Ginny se sorprendió al oírla –pero no traigo ropa-

-yo puedo ir a su casa y traerla señorita- dijo Eve y al instante desapareció

Ginny se moría de curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo Parkinson ahí pero no quería meterse en algo que no era de su incumbencia, además no estaba segura de la actitud de la chica, al parecer Pansy se percato de eso.

-atacaron mi casa, mi padre murió y mi madre esta internada en San mungo-

-yo. Lo siento mucho-

-si, también yo-

-este, debes tener hambre vamos a ver si hay algo de comer en la cocina- Ginny salio torpemente de la habitación y Pansy la siguió realmente tenia hambre.

La señora Weasley la trato muy bien, y tenia que admitirlo su comida era muy buena, también Ginny la trató muy bien aunque ella no se hubiera portado muy bien con ellos en la escuela, realmente eran una familia buena y agradable, y hablando de sus hermanos, al parecer Ron estaba con Potter en quien sabe donde, es por eso que no le había tocado enfrentarse a ellos aun. Regresarían en una semana para terminar los arreglo de la boda del hermano mayor de los Weasley que se encontraba con su prometida en Francia y los gemelos Vivian en el departamento que estaba en su negocio, solo tenia una semana y se encontraría con toda la familia completa, además con Potter y Granger.

----

Al día siguiente Pansy se levanto temprano, no acostumbraba hacerlo pero ese día no le apetecía quedarse en la cama, Eve había traído alguna de su ropa así que tomo algo y se dio un baño. Cuando termino Ginny aun seguía dormida. Se asomo por la ventana y algunas gotas de agua caían de las hojas de los árboles La lluvia había cesado hasta muy noche, y el día estaba nublado pero se veía más agradable que los anteriores. Bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, en la que se encontraban los señores Weasley, Eve y un joven que Pansy supuso que seria uno de los hermanos.

-buenos días- la saludo el señor Weasley, era el único que se había percatado de su presencia, pues la señora Weasley estaba platicando con Eve, y Charly estaba sentado de a espaldas de ella. Pansy contesto educadamente.

-anda querida siéntate, el desayuno esta listo- dijo la señora Weasley señalando una silla, Pansy se sentó, la señora Weasley le dio avena y pan tostado –el es nuestro hijo Charly, Charly ella es Pansy- los señores Weasley ya le habían explicado a su hijo la situación.

Ambos saludaron con un gesto, y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, el señor Weasley y su hijo platicaban algo acerca del ministerio de magia, Charly ahora tenía un puesto en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, prefería su trabajo con dragones pero no había nada mejor que estar con su familia y más en esos tiempos. La señora Weasley seguía discutiendo algo con Eve sobre la comida y algo de recetas.

Después de un rato Ginny bajo, aun se veía un poco adormilada, tenia el cabello revuelto, y bostezó un par de veces. Se sentó a un lado de su padre dando los buenos días a todos, miro a Pansy que comía tranquilamente su avena, realmente le alegraba verla mejor, aunque su relación en la escuela no pudiera llamarse muy buena, nunca le hubiera deseado algo malo, y se le hacia terrible lo que le había pasado, pues Ginny era una chica muy buena, claro mientras no la hicieran enojar, además que era muy guapa, alta, de ojos azules una bonita figura, y un cabello envidiable. Pero Pansy no se quedaba atrás, ya no era la chica tosca y poco tolerable, su nariz aun estaba chata pero por la madurez su cara y facciones se habían estilizado convirtiéndola en una chica muy bonita, su cabello marrón caía hasta la mitad de su espalda tan liso y brillante que en ocasiones desprendía brillos rojizos con el sol, y tenia una mirada oscura con un deje de superioridad que le hacia resaltar con elegancia, no por nada había sido siempre la chicade Draco Malfoy.

-bien nosotros ya nos vamos al trabajo, Molly- dijo el señor Weasley poniéndose de pie junto con Charly

La señora Weasley los despidió con un beso y con un "que les valla bien" después los dos hombres Weasley se retiraron.

-bien Ginny recuerda que mañana llegan Bill y Fler y tenemos que hacer limpieza general en la casa-

-¿Qué? Y eso para que mamá como si Flegrr no hubiera visto ya la casa en peores condiciones-

-Ginebra-

-Eve puede ayudar señora, claro si la señorita Pansy me lo permite- Pansy solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-Gracias Eve- Ginny había suspirado con alivio –pero me gustaría que solo me ayudes con la cocina, y la comida, Ginny se encargara de sacudir, lavar la ropa y barrer- dijo la señora Weasley dedicándole a Ginny una dura mirada.

-pero mamá tu puedes hacer eso con tu varita en tan solo cinco minutos¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-me gusta que mis hijos aprecien lo que es realmente la magia- dijo dándole a Ginny una canasta llena de túnicas sucias, una escoba y un plumero.

-Yo también puedo ayudar- las dos mujeres Weasley voltearon a ver sorprendidas a Pansy, sus caras se encontraban tan fuera de orbita que hicieron que la chica se sonrojara –se que piensan que no soy mas que una chica consentida e inservible pero también se hacer de esas cosas- las otras dos se sorprendieron mas y ahora se les unió Eve a las caras de sorpresa –bien no se hacerlas pero puedo aprender-

-pero tú no tienes porque hacer nada querida, eres nuestra invitada-

-pero si voy a estar con ustedes un tiempo, no quiero que me traten como invitada- Pansy sabia que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por primera ves no quería parecer una buena para nada, así que le arrebato a Ginny el plumero y empezó a sacudir un mueble. Sabía que aun la miraban con sorpresa,

"_bueno no es para tanto porque se sorprenden, también soy una chica"_

-pensé que ya lo había visto todo- dijo Ginny a su madre, esta solo asintió

-ahhhhh una araña- gritó la chica con el plumero

Pansy olvido lo del plumero y decidió cambiarlo por la barrida, Después de un tiempo la casa estaba totalmente limpia, y ahora las dos muchachas se encontraban en el patio lavando de manera Muggle (porque así lo había dicho la señora Weasley) la ropa. Ginny aun no dejaba de reírse por lo de la araña.

-no quiero ser grosera Weasley, y solo lo digo porque estoy en tu casa, pero podrías olvidar de una maldita ves lo de la maldita araña-

-es que no puedo, era solo una arañita, y estaba más asustada ella con la horrible cara que pusiste, que por cierto me recordó a la de Ron- dijo la pelirroja entre risas, Pansy se molesto y mojo a Ginny con el agua con jabón.

-por si no lo sabes Weasley las arañas son los seres más feos y asquerosos que conozco-

-pensé que conocías a Malfoy- Ginny solo quería bromear pero al ver la cara que puso Pansy se arrepintió de inmediato. –este yo…-

-no importa Weasley, dime ¿Por qué lavan la ropa a mano, que yo sepa existen unas maquinas muggles que lo hacen por ti, lo vi en una revista-

-es que no las lavamos así, se le ocurrió a mi madre, ya sabes eso que dijo horita de que hay que aprender a valorar la magia, y como no puedo usar mi varita hasta el próximo año- inmediatamente a la chica Weasley se le vino una idea –pero tu si puedes y mama no se enojaría contigo-

-crees que no se me había ocurrido ya Weasley, pero es que yo no me se los hechizos para hacer los quehaceres del hogar- agrego un poco apenada

-por eso no hay problema yo te los enseño-

Después de un rato la ropa estaba totalmente limpia, y puesta a secar, y Pansy ya se sabía algunos hechizos nuevos, que le serian muy útiles.

-bien parece que fue una muy buena idea Weasley- dijo Pansy guardando su varita

-si, aun no se como no se me había ocurrido antes, a por cierto deberías dejar de llamarme Weasley, te lo digo porque dentro de poco habrá en la casa nueve Weasley contando a mis padres, puedes llamarme Ginny-

-esto es demasiado extraño, sabes pero tu también puedes llamarme Pansy-

-bien Pansy, creo que es hora de entrar a casa mañana llegan Flegrr y Bill, la casa siempre se pone patas arriba cuando la señogita pegfecta esta en casa- Pansy solo la miro confundida

Ginny le contó a Pansy todo sobre como era vivir con Fler Delacour y de cómo se tomaron la noticia de la boda con su hermano, Pansy solo tenia un día de estar en su casa, y no era que se hubieran vuelto las grandes amigas ni nada de eso, pero de alguna forma quería hacer sentir mejor a la chica, pues no estaba pasando por el mejor momento, y distraerla un poco era la mejor idea, además tratar con Parkinson fuera del concepto de la escuela era diferente, pero también sabia que para la chica era difícil pues su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente, que se sentía con la necesidad de ayudarle a adaptarse.

**Flash back end**


	3. Slytherin

una gran disculpa por la tardanza, no habia tenido nada de inspiracion para continuarla, pero despues de leer y reeler los capitulos que ya tengo, me dieron nuevas ideas... asi que espero que les guste muchas gracias por sus reviws

---

"_Después de todo esta extraña semana no estuvo nada mal, los Weasley han logrado introducirme un poco a su familia pues eh logrado llevarme mejor con Ginny, al parecer olvido cualquier cosa tonta que eh hecho y dicho en la escuela, y eh logrado despejarme un poco de las cosas que han pasado, y además están Fleur y Bill, ambos son por así decirlo Glamorosos, me llevo muy bien con ellos, y no se diga de los señores Weasley, me han tratado muy bien, tanto que me hacen sentir mal pues no se si pueda, corresponderles de igual forma"_

**Flash back**

Hoy era el día en que Fleur y Bill regresaban de Francia, habían realizado ese viaje, para entregar personalmente las invitaciones de la boda para la familia de Fleur, y ese día regresarían a Inglaterra para terminar los preparativos, la boda era para la familia Weasley una pequeña alegría entre esa época tan tormentosa en la que se encontraba todo el mundo mágico.

Y Pansy no lograba estar tranquila pues de alguna forma se sentía como una intrusa, la boda seria dentro de dos semanas ella ni siquiera hubiera estado invitada y ahora, que papel tomaría en ella.

La pareja llegaría en la noche, así que Pansy aprovecho todo el día para ir a San Mungo y visitar a su madre, nunca había tenido una relación muy cariñosa con su madre, en realidad casi nunca la veía, por que estaba en la escuela o porque su madre se la pasaba en reuniones de té con sus amigas, otras mujeres de sociedad igual que ella que pensaban que no había nada mas importante que los bailes y banquetes que cada una ofrecía. Pero a pesar de todo eso le dolía ver a su madre en ese estado, y tan sola, ahora se preguntaba donde habían quedado todas esas conocidas que se decían llamar amigas, ella tampoco tenía amigos, en ese tiempo solo había recibido una carta de Blaise Zabini que se había enterado de todo y dándole el pésame, también le ofreció que fuera a quedarse a su casa, pero por alguna razón le agradaba estar en casa de los Weasley, y no quería soportar la inquisidora mirada de la madre de Blaise todo el tiempo.

---

Al regresar a casa de los Weasley, gracias a la desaparición, se percato del delicioso olor que se percibía en la casa, al parecer la señora Weasley y Eve se habían inspirado para la cena de bienvenida a los futuros esposos. Ginny estaba afuera practicando quidditch, pero no tenia ganas de hacer nada de las dos cosas así que subió al cuarto que compartía con Ginny para enviarle una carta a Zabini, no sabia porque pero Blaise era el único recuerdo vivo de su antigua vida en Hogwarts la vida que soñaba recuperar pero que era imposible pues Draco no se encontraba mas.

Después de enviar la carta para Zabini, decidió bajar al jardín y ver lo que estaba haciendo Ginni, la chica era muy buena jugadora de quidditch no podía negarlo por ninguna razón, algunas veces había escuchado a sus compañeros de slytherin burlándose del equipo de gryffindor, bueno ella también lo había hecho pero nunca de la forma en que jugaban sino por excusas mas tontas. Recordar esos tiempos la hacían sonreír con nostalgia, como una vida así podía llenarle por completo sabiendo que en ningún momento se había sentido feliz, ella creía que si, pero como saber de la verdadera felicidad si nunca en tu vida la has experimentado.

Después de un rato, casi llegada la noche, llegó el señor Weasley acompañado de Bill, Fleur y Charley, los dos novios se veían muy contentos, el viaje les había sentado bien, pero no había nada mejor que regresar a casa. Fleur estaba muy hermosa, su dorado cabello ahora un poco corto lo tenía bien arreglado, además de lucir un bonito conjunto que le amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo de modelo. Bill también se veía muy guapo, el accidente de hace algunos meses habían dejado algunas marcas en su rostro, pero eso no le quitaba que siguiera siendo un chico bonito con una personalidad encantadora.

Después de una presentación corta, ya que ni Bill ni Fleur hicieron muchas preguntas acerca de la presencia de Pansy todos se dispusieron a comer, después de un tiempo de charla, descubrieron que Pansy y Fleur tenían mucho en común, Pansy había pasado muchas de sus vacaciones en Francia antes de ingresar a Hogwarts así que ambas chicas encontraban muy rápido un tema de conversación.

Tiempo después llegaron Fred, George y Ron, acompañados de Hermione que traía con ella su baúl de Hogwarts al parecer pasaría todas las vacaciones en la madriguera, en ese momento fue cuando Pansy de verdad se sintió nerviosa, eso es lo que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo desde que llego a la casa de los Weasley y aunque lo pudiera creer estaba preparada para recibir cualquier especie de insulto y comentarios con desden.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que nada de eso paso, los cuatro chicos saludaron como si nada, los señores Weasley dieron una calurosa bienvenida a Hermione y luego los invitaron a cenar. Pero esa actitud decepciono mas a Pansy la verdad hubiera preferido que la insultaran o hasta se negaran que estuviera ahí, era peor ser totalmente ignorada. La platica después se condujo del viaje de Fleur y Bill, la llegada de Hermione y terminando en el negocio de los gemelos. Cada plática fue escuchada por Pansy que solo veía y comía de su plato en silencio. Realmente se encontraba en una discusión interior.

"_¿porque esto tendría que afectarme? por Dios Pansy Parkinson no eres el centro del mundo, ellos no tienen porque estar interesados en ti en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera para demostrarte desprecio, realmente no eres tan importante, como te lo haz hecho creer todo el tiempo"_

Al parecer Ginny se percato de que Pansy se encontraba extraña pero no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera decir en ese momento, que la pusiera mejor. Ella misma se había encargado de escribirle a los chicos y a Hermione, contándoles que Pansy estaba viviendo con ellos, ya que ninguno tenía una buena relación con ella, advirtiéndoles que se controlaran, y pues estaba contenta de que le hubieran hecho caso, después de todo eran buenos chicos.

Después de la cena, la señora Weasley estaba preocupada por como acomodaría a las dos invitadas más: Fleur y Hermione era obvio que no se había contemplado la llegada de Pansy, así que tendría que buscar otra habitación para Hermione, seria de muy mala educación sacar a Pansy de la habitación de Ginny.

-bueno chicas, creo que ambas pueden acomodarse en la habitación de huéspedes-

Hermione solo asintió pero a Fleur le sorprendió, aunque la habitación de huéspedes estaba equipada para dos personas, ella siempre la había utilizado sola, era su pequeño recinto de privacidad en la casa Weasley, pero después de todo no le importo, pues no seria por mucho tiempo además que con lo ocupada que estaría solo la usaría para dormir. Aun así las tres chicas se encargaron de hacer del hospedaje lo más normal para no hacer notar que Pansy sobraba. Pero claro que la chica se dio cuenta de eso.

"_típicos gryffindor como puede ser posible, que traten de no hacerme sentir mal después de todo lo que paso, es algo que nunca entenderé, de donde diablos sacan tan buena cordialidad aunque no les agrado y saben que yo lo se, pero aun así lo hacen"_

**Flash back end**

"_aunque no fue una semana tan mala, fue muy extraña, claro mas extraña de lo que debería ser, no comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda de inmediato, como yo había pensado, si no que había reuniones, por lo que me contó Ginny y que la verdad me sorprende que la chica me tuviera tanta confianza para eso, todo se trataba de la dichosa Orden del Fénix, se reúnen un total de 14 personas, Ginny y yo, teníamos que permanecer en su habitación hasta que la reunión terminara y después nos llamaban para cenar, la verdad no sabia, si Ginny era realmente excluida o solo se quedaba conmigo para vigilarme, después descubrí la respuesta a mi interrogante, Molly Weasley era la mujer mas sobré protectora que podría conocer, con mucha pena dejaba que sus hijos mayores pertenecieran a la Orden, por lo menos sabia que aun tenia el control sobre Ginny, aunque a esta no le agradaba mucho la idea" _

**Flash Back **

Pansy y Ginny se encontraban en su habitación, tratando de entretenerse en algo, Pansy estaba verdaderamente muy aburrida, no era nada agradable estar encerrada en una habitación en compañía de una pelirroja malhumorada, Ginny no se cansaba de dar vueltas por la habitación y murmurar para ella misma muchas cosas que Pansy no alcanzaba a entender y la verdad es que no ponía mucha atención, mas bien ella trataba de concentrarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para terminar una carta que estaba escribiendo.

-Vamos pequeña Weasley, podrías dejar de moverte, no es por nada pero me estas mareando de verdad-

-¿Pequeña¿Haz dicho pequeña? Demonios, ese es mi maldito problema todos creen que soy pequeña- Ginny con una extraña expresión de desilusión se echo cansadamente en la cama, Pansy solo suspiro

-hey no lo digo porque piense que seas pequeña, solo fue un decir, una broma-

-ya veo, pero aun así estoy harta de que todos en mi familia en especial mi madre piensen eso, tengo 16 años y creo que soy lo bastante madura como para poder soportar todo lo que se venga, no puedo creer que ellos todavía tengan esa duda-

Al escuchar el dolor que sentía Ginny al decir eso, Pansy se sintió mal, podría aceptar que le había causado envidia esa chica en muchas ocasiones en solo una semana que habían pasado juntas, la preocupación de sus padres por ella, bueno toda su familia se preocupaban por todos, era realmente admirable, nunca había pensado que existiera tal sentimiento, el mas grande muestra de amor –por llamarle de alguna manera- que había sentido Pansy en su vida, era la aceptación de sus "amigos" en un grupo donde la dejaban desahogarse tal ves de la manera equivocada, pero creía que la hacia sentir bien. Pero el mundo en el que ahora se encontraba era totalmente diferente, era un mundo donde una muestra de amor no consiste en solo dejarte hacer todo lo que quieras. Pero si Ginny había tenido eso toda su vida y no era feliz, entonces que estaba mal, en que consiste realmente el amor.

-Tu familia te ama- dijo Pansy, Al escucharla Ginny suspiró y luego río sin ganas.

-Yo se que mi familia me ama, lo he sabido todo el tiempo, el problema es que me sobreprotegen demasiado-

-Pero eso lo hacen porque quieren que estés segura, y que nada te lastime supongo que eso es lo que quieren todos para las personas que aman, yo lo quiero- Pansy no sabia de donde había sacado dichas palabras, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que había pensado en Draco en cada una.

-Pero llega el momento en que tienes que dejar en libertad a esa persona a la que tanto amas, debes entender que por mas que lo quieras no te pertenece y tienes que dejarlo tomar sus decisiones y vivir su vida, aunque tu sufras por ello, en muchas ocasiones, dejarlo ir es la mejor manera de protegerlo-

-nunca lo había visto de esa forma¿sabes? Creo que eres una chica muy madura, y mucho mas que yo que pronto tendré dieciocho años, algún día tu madre se dará cuenta de eso, solo dale un poco de tiempo, supongo que ha de ser mas difícil para ella, ver que todos sus hijos se convirtieron en adultos ¿no crees?- Ginny se enderezó y se sentó en la cama.

-es gracioso que tu y yo estemos teniendo estas conversaciones-

-de eso no hay duda, si no estuviera pasando nunca me lo hubiera permitido pensarlo-

Después de eso, la habitación regreso al silencio solo se escuchaba el viento soplando fuera la ventana, y pequeños murmullos que venían del primer piso, Ginny volvió a recostarse en la cama y Pansy a la carta que estaba escribiendo.

-bien- Ginny se puso de pie de repente, que sorprendió a Pansy –si ellos no nos quieren decir lo que están planeando lo vamos a averiguar-

-¿Qué¿Piensas espiarlos? Si no no lo quieren decir será por algo, espiarlos estaría mal-

-de verdad eres Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, bueno los valientes somos los Gryffindor, pero se bien que los Slytherin tienen un sustituto de valentía para enterarse de las cosas- dijo Ginny tratando de persuadir a Pansy

-¿estas insinuando que nos gusta meternos en las cosas de los demás¿Qué somos chismosos?- dijo Pansy molesta

-bueno si así lo quieres tomar- Ginny trataba de picar más a Pansy, siendo una Slytherin seguro tenía más experiencia para averiguar ciertas cosas. Pansy suspiro cansadamente.

-bien, lo admito, en ocasiones es así, bueno esta bien casi todo el tiempo, pero espiar es caer bajo y es de poca categoría-

-¿y que sugieres?-

-pues… hay más de diez personas ahí, debe haber por lo menos una que seas capaz de convencer de que te lo diga, busca un punto a tu favor-

-eso es imposible, y me decepciona tu falta de interés pero yo si quiero saber, usare mis tácticas de Gryffindor- Ginny estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, con su objetivo de bajar la mitad de las escaleras y usar una de la orejas extensibles de los gemelos, pero en ese instante uno de ellos se apareció en la habitación.

-valla, valla. Se nota que eres mi hermana pequeña, Ginny-

-cállate Fred- dijo Ginny molesta y se sentó de nuevo en la cama –me estoy muriendo de curiosidad¿podrías tu contarme que tanto hablan allá abajo?-

-lo siento, secretos de la Orden-

-va se nota que George es el mas lindo de ustedes-

-ja ja ja, eso no va a funcionar conmigo- Ginny suspiro aburrida

-pues no debe ser algo tan importante, si dejan que ustedes participen- dijo Pansy con desinterés

-Muy lista Parkinson pero se a donde quieren llegar, pero tengan seguro que no conseguirán nada de mi, soy una tumba-

-serias un muerto si por mi fuera, y ¿se puede saber que haces en mi habitación? Y ¿Por qué entraste sin permiso?-

-vale, mamá dice que ya esta la cena, por cierto escuche su conversación de espionaje por accidente antes de entrar y sabes que entrar sin permiso no es lo mió- dijo con burla

-si claro, bien ya bajamos, ahora fuera-

-que educada. Pronto estará aquí Harry, a ver si así si te controlas un poco- dijo Fred saliendo por la puerta –por cierto yo no dije nada de eso- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica antes de salir.

**Flash back end**

"_de eso se trataban todos los secretos, la prioridad de la orden del fénix en este momento es la seguridad de Harry Potter, y de verdad que estoy de acuerdo con eso, Potter a demostrado que merece toda la importancia que los Slytherin tanto le negaban"_

Era una mañana del sábado, cuando Pansy despertó era muy temprano Ginny aun seguía dormida, pero aunque era fin de semana no tenia ganas de dormir mas, así que se levanto, y bajo al primer piso.

En la cocina solo se encontraban los gemelos, al parecer estaban en una discusión muy animada sobre algún proyecto loco que traían en manos, era la primera ves que se los encontraba desayunando en la mañana, siempre se marchaban muy temprano a atender su negocio. Aunque le daba un poco de nerviosa de estar sola con ellos dos, no se dejo intimidar y entro como si nada a la cocina.

-buenos días- saludo Pansy parando la charla de los gemelos, que le contestaron el saludo

Pansy se sentó a un lado de George y en segundos Eve apareció con un tazón de avena para ella, y tan rápido como apareció, así desapareció. Los gemelos retomaron su discusión, Pansy estaba metida en sus pensamientos que después de un tiempo dejo de escucharlos.

-Te digo que si¿tu que opinas Parkinson?- Pansy salió de repente de su mente.

-¿Cómo? Pues yo la verdad no estaba escuchando- dijo un poco apenada

-lo ves, no es lo bastante interesante- dijo uno de los gemelos al otro

-no es eso, de verdad no estaba poniendo atención-

-no importa, igual no creo que seas tan inteligente como para entender nuestro genio-

-jah lo dices con mucha seguridad Weasley-

-claro no hay duda, eres una Slytherin- dijo el otro gemelo mordiendo un pan tostado con mermelada

-pues con más razón podría agregar que soy mas lista que cualquiera de ustedes dos- La discusión que tenia con los gemelos Weasley realmente era muy entupida, pero de alguna forma le hacia recordad sus antiguos días en el colegio.

-a ver si eres tan lista, cual de los gemelos soy yo-

-George- dijo Pansy sin ganas

-¿pero como?- dijo George realmente sorprendido, Fred solo se rio.

-se que a Fred no le gusta el pan con mermelada- Fred se rio aun mas, burlándose de la derrota de su hermano

-bien bien, pero no significa que seas lista, mas bien parece que tienes un interés especial por Fred-

-Claro George, es obvio que yo soy el más guapo-

Ambos gemelos se rieron, Pansy solo roló los ojos con cansancio y suspirar antes de decir.

-tal vez no demuestre que sea mas lista so tontos, pero si que ustedes son mas estupidos, si no se han dado cuenta sus suéteres traen bordada la inicial de su nombre-

------

bueno espero que les guste, ya lei el septimo libro, y la verdad ubo cosas que me desepcionaron, pero algunas ideas que se me dieron, habra muchos cambios de mi idea original del fic y talvez cambie la pareja del fic por una pareja rara, pero el Draco/Pansy no cambiara del todo, porque me encanta esa pareja.


End file.
